Lost
by Sannihyun
Summary: [MEANIE or MINWON of Seventeen] [Mingyu x Wonwoo] Satu hal yang Mingyu sadari kali ini—dalam percintaan, sebuah perbuatan memang penting dan perbuatan mencerminkan keseriusan. Namun, diantaranya ada sebuah kata yang harus diucapkan, yaitu 'Aku mencintaimu.' — 1S, Completed


Proudly Present,

.

 **Lost**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 _._

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah disebuah acara pembukaan siswa baru di sekolah menengah atas. Tempat mereka yang berdekatan membuat kelimanya membuka sapaan kaku untuk pertama kalinya. Soonyoung—adalah orang pertama yang membuka suara. Ia duduk diantara Wonwoo dan Junhui. Ada Jihoon disebelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu disebelah Junhui. Jihoon si pemuda mungil yang memilikki mulut pedas (dalam kata lain dia itu judes sekali) namun dia manis. Sedangkan Wonwoo, bukan seorang pemuda yang banyak bicara namun seorang pendengar yang baik. Ada Soonyoung, dia adalah pemuda yang banyak bicara, seseorang yang pantas disebut _happy virus_ —Jihoon sering sekali mengatainya berisik. Pemuda Cina bernama Junhui adalah selanjutnya, ia pemuda yang tampan dan juga pelempar lawakan yang pas untuk menjadi teman duo Soonyoung. Terkahir, Mingyu, dia adalah yang paling muda diantara mereka berlima—Mingyu mengikuti kelas akselerasi, tentu saja memilikki otak yang encer, namun dia adalah pemuda manja.

Mereka berlima memilih untuk menyewa sebuah rumah kecil yang berada 5 kilo meter dari sekolah mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka menyewa rumah itu. Karena memang mereka adalah pemuda–pemuda perantauan dari kampung halaman untuk sekolah di Seoul. Bahkan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya memilikki sanak saudara di Seoul, lebih memilih untuk menyewa rumah bersama teman–temannya. Mereka memilih sebuah rumah kecil dan sederhana dengan dua kamar yang cukup luas, satu kamar mandi, ruang televisi dan ruang tamu yang cukup untuk mereka berlima serta dapur dan juga halaman depan yang ditumbuhi pohon maple. Disamping pohon itu ada sebuah garasi kecil untuk sepeda lipat milik Mingyu dan Jihoon. Rumah yang tidak mewah, namun terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

.

.

Hari pertama semester pertama di tingkat ketiga. Mereka sudah berisik bahkan sebelum alarm bising milik Mingyu menyala. Alarm itu membuat Wonwoo yang tertidur diranjang atas Mingyu terbangun. Ia menatap diranjang bawah yang berseberangan dengan ranjang tumpuk miliknya dan Mingyu. Itu ranjang Junhui—sudah kosong. Telinganya mendengar teriakan Jihoon yang bersahutan dengan tawa dari Soonyoung serta kekehan dari Junhui. Wonwoo duduk diatas ranjangnya, bergulir kesamping dan melihat kebawah. Mingyu masih tertidur dengan nyamannya padahal alarm ponselnya bordering dengan nyaring.

Wonwoo menepuk tangga yang ada diranjang itu mencoba untuk membangunkan Mingyu yang masih tidur, "Mingyu– _ya_ , Mingyu– _ya_."

Mingyu menggeliat pelan, namun tidak terbangun—pemuda tinggi itu malah semakin memeluk gulingnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas. Ia kemudian memilih untuk bangun dan menuruni tangga ranjangnya dengan hati–hati. Bagaimanapun ia juga masih mengantuk. Dengan bodohnya ia menyanggupi permintaan Mingyu untuk menonton bioskop tengah malam dan jalan–jalan di Sungai Han. Pukul 2 dini hari keduanya baru sampai rumah, disapa oleh geraman marah dan ceramah dari Jihoon yang ternyata terbangun oleh suara putaran kunci mereka.

Wonwoo menarik selimut Mingyu kemudian mengguncang tubuh besar Mingyu, "Kim Mingyu bangunlah sebelum Jihoon meneriakki kita."

Pemuda yang lebih muda hanya mengguman malas, tanpa membuka matanya. Wonwoo mendengus pelan, "Ayolah, Gyu– _ie_. Jihoon sebentar lagi akan masuk kamar dan menyeretmu."

"Tidak perlu, Won." Jihoon datang dengan pandangan tajamnya mengarah pada tempat tidur Mingyu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sebelah ranjang Mingyu. "Kim Mingyu, bangun sebelum aku memukulmu."

"Jihoon– _ah_ , biarkan aku saja yang membangunkan Mingyu." Wonwoo memegang pundak Jihoon dan berujar pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Mingyu kemarin kelelahan, salahku juga."

Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah."

Kemudian pemuda mungil itu meninggalkan kamar Junhui, Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Wonwoo berteriak bahwa ia akan datang ke meja makan dalam 10 menit bersama Mingyu. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia mengerti. Pandangan Wonwoo kembali terfokus pada tubuh besar Mingyu.

Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu, ia mencoba menarik tubuh yang secara nyata lebih besar dari tubuh kurusnya. "Ayolah, Mingyu. Kau sudah berjanji akan bangun pagi jika aku menyanggupi ajakanmu kemarin."

Mingyu mengerang, "Baiklah, baiklah."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Tangannya kembali menarik tubuh Mingyu, namun kali ini tidak begitu susah karena Mingyu juga ikut bangkit. Wonwoo mengacak rambut Mingyu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Selamat pagi, maknae– _ya_."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan matanya yang masih menyipit, namun bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman manis. "Selamat pagi, _hyung_."

"Kita harus segera duduk dimeja makan sebelum Jihoon marah."

Mingyu mengangguk. Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangannya pada Mingyu. Pemuda yang lebih muda menurunkan kakinya dan berdiri. Ia menatap Wonwoo sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk pada Wonwoo bahwa ia masih mengantuk. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan besar Mingyu dan menarik pemuda itu untuk keluar kamar.

"Hai, Won." Soonyoung menyapa Wonwoo sembari tersenyum kemudian matanya menatap Mingyu yang berjalan dibelakang Wonwoo. "Hei, bayi besar, buka matamu."

Mingyu mendengus, "Aku masih mengantuk."

"Salah sendiri, sudah tahu hari ini masuk sekolah, kemarin malam malah begadang." Jihoon berujar dengan desisan tajam.

"Sudahlah, masih pagi kalian sudah marah pada Mingyu." Junhui mencoba untuk meredam suasana menyeramkan yang Jihoon ciptakan.

Jun menyuruh Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk segera duduk. Wonwoo memilih tempat duduk disamping Jihoon—karena jika Mingyu duduk disamping Jihoon maka Jihoon akan menceramahi pemuda itu lagi.

Wonwoo mengambil sebuah mangkuk nasi dan mengisinya penuh dengan nasi. Ia memberikan mangkuk tersebut pada Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum sangat manis pada Wonwoo membuat Jihoon mendengus, mencela Mingyu karena pemuda itu manja sekali pada Wonwoo. Memang pada dasarnya Mingyu manja pada keempat _hyung_ –nya, namun pada Wonwoo, Mingyu menjadi lebih tak terkendali. Ia menjadi benar–benar manja dan menempeli Wonwoo kemanapun Wonwoo pergi. Ketiga _hyung_ –nya yang lain hanya bisa maklum. Walaupun Soonyoung senang memanjakan Mingyu, namun jika Mingyu sudah kelewatan Soonyoung juga akan kesal. Junhui dan Jihoon juga sama. Tapi Wonwoo tidak—pemuda itu selalu sabar menghadapi segala tingkah Mingyu. Hanya Wonwoo yang bisa membuat Mingyu menyentuh batas normal lagi.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini aku tidak sekelas dengan Wonwoo– _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu dengan mulut penuh nasi.

Jihoon menatap tajam Mingyu, "Telan nasimu dulu, Gyu."

Mingyu menurut. Ia menelan nasinya dan kembali menatap keempat _hyung_ –nya bergantian, "Aku ingin sekelas dengan Wonwoo– _hyung_ lagi."

"Selama dua tahun kau sudah sekelas dengan Wonwoo, Gyu." ujar Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana jika tahun ini tidak, _hyung_?"

"Kalau tahun ini kau tidak sekelas dengan Wonwoo, tidak apa–apa. Kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo dirumah." ujar Jun dengan nada yang menenangkan. "Lagipula kita semua satu sekolah, tidak akan sulit untuk bertemu."

Jihoon memandang Mingyu masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, namun kini melembut—walaupun hanya sedikit. "Lagipula kita juga menghabiskan makan siang bersama–sama, seperti biasanya."

"Jadi kau tidak perlu bersedih ketika kau tidak sekelas denganku. Mengerti?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

Mereka meneruskan sarapan dengan selingan perbincangan tentang bagaimana liburan semester mereka. Setelah selesai, Wonwoo dan Mingyu terpilih untuk mencuci piring–piring kotor karena mereka tidak bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Keduanya menyetujui karena memang mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak bangun pagi hari ini. Sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon bergegas mengambil seragam mereka, dan Jun juga mengambil miliknya beserta milik Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Hari itu adalah tugas Junhui untuk menyetrika seragam–seragam sahabatnya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung meletakkan seragam mereka disebelah meja untuk menyetrika. Keduanya bergantian untuk mandi.

" _Hyung_ , sudah mengambilkan seragamku dan Wonwoo– _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu pada Junhui yang keluar dari kamar mereka.

Junhui mengangguk, mengangat dua baju seragam ditangan kirinya. "Sudah."

"Terima kasih, Jun–ah." Wonwoo melemparkan senyumannya pada Jun. Kemudian ia kembali fokus pada cucian piring kotor dihadapannya, "Hei, jangan terlalu sedih jika nanti kita tidak satu kelas. Berdoalah semoga kita satu kelas."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sedih?" tanya Mingyu, melirik kearah Wonwoo. "Kau kan yang selalu membantuku, _hyung_. Kita adalah _partner_ dalam mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Kita juga selalu mengerjakan PR bersama–sama."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, ia menyenggol tubuh Mingyu pelan. "Semua _hyung_ –mu bisa kau ajak begitu, Gyu."

"Mungkin karena Wonwoo– _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ favoritku?"

"Jangan begitu," Wonwoo tertawa. "Soonyoung tidak akan membelikanmu _play station_ lagi, Jihoon juga akan berhenti membelikanmu makanan yang kau sukai dan Junhui juga tidak akan lagi memberi baju–baju yang keren untukmu."

Mingyu ikut tertawa, "Aku tetap memilih Wonwoo– _hyung_."

"Kau tidak menyayangi _hyung_ –mu yang lainnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Aku menyayangi Jun– _hyung_ , Soonyoung– _hyung_ , Jihoon– _hyung_ juga." ujar Mingyu. ia terdiam sebentar, sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada Wonwoo. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman yang menawan, "Namun, aku lebih menyayangimu, _hyung_."

.

.

Festival sekolah memang biasanya sangat meriah. Banyak sekali hal–hal menyenangkan yang ada disebuah festival sekolah. Maka disinilah Junhui dan Wonwoo. Keduanya berada di tengah–tengah karemunan yang berada didepan sebuah panggung. Soonyoung, Jihoon juga Mingyu akan tampil mewakili kelas mereka masing–masing. Wonwoo dan Junhui sudah berjanji akan melihat penampilan mereka bertiga—disamping Wonwoo sebagai teman sekelas Soonyoung, dan Junhui teman sekelas Mingyu juga Jihoon.

Mingyu memang tidak sekelas dengan Wonwoo ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Mingyu sempat merengek pada keempat _hyung_ –nya, namun pada akhirnya hanya Wonwoo yang bisa menenangkan bayi besar itu. Wonwoo juga yang mengehentikan Mingyu agar dia tidak protes pada kepala sekolah. Jihoon juga ikut andil dalam menghentikan aksi Mingyu—namun dengan cara yang lebih sadis tentu saja. Sedangkan Soonyoung dan Junhui hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah maknae dirumah mereka.

"Kelasmu dan Soonyoung akan tampil setelah ini kan?" Junhui bertanya pada Wonwoo dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo. Karena memang bising sekali, sehingga mereka harus berbicara dengan suara yang keras dan lebih dekat.

Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Junhui. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Junhui, "Lalu kelasmu tampil pada urutan keberapa?"

"Dua performer lagi setelah kelasmu." jawab Junhui.

Mata Junhui menatap kesekitar, banyak sekali teman–teman satu angkatannya. Kemudian kembali menatap Wonwoo disampingnya. Pemuda itu sedang menikmati pertunjukan _dance_. Wonwoo ikut meloncat–loncat bersama dengan yang lainnya. Jun terkekeh pelan.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Wonwoo dan berbisik kepadanya, "Jangan terlalu _excited_ , Won. Kau bisa menabrak orang–orang disebelahmu."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

Jun membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Wonwoo pelan. Keduanya kembali larut pada pertunjukkan didepan mereka. Suasana disana sangat ramai, terlebih ketika Soonyoung dan teman–temannya naik keatas panggung. Wonwoo hampir saja berteriak, namun ia memilih untuk menahannya. Junhui kembali tertawa disebelah pemuda itu.

"Soonyoung benar–benar seksi," celetuk Junhui.

Wonwoo menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu, ia mengangguk antusias, "Kau benar, Jun– _ah_."

Soonyoung bersama dengan keempat temannya menarikan lagu dari boygroup SHINee—kesukaan Soonyoung. Tidak mengejutkan ketika pemuda sipit itu memilih lagu _View_ dan juga _Everybody_. Teman–teman dekat Soonyoung, seperti keempat sahabat satu rumahnya, sangat mengerti bahwa Soonyoung sangat menyukai boygroup dengan lima personil itu. Soonyoung menarikan tarian dari lagu _View_ dengan sangat enerjik. Wonwoo dan Junhui berulang kali dibuat menganga karena Soonyoung dan kelompok tarinya. Junhui terkadang sampai berteriak, walaupun teriakannya teredam karena orang–orang disekitarnya juga berteriak heboh.

"Wah, Soonyoung benar–benar keren," Wonwoo bergumam cukup keras, Junhui yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk setuju. "Dia benar–benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk tampil pada hari ini."

"Ya, kita selalu melihat dia pulang kerumah dengan tubuh penuh keringat." ujar Junhui.

Beberapa menit kemudian persembahan dari kelas Wonwoo selesai. Junhui dan Wonwoo memilih untuk keluar dari kepadatan penonton yang semakin sesak itu untuk berjalan kebelakang panggung. Beberapa orang menyapa Wonwoo dan Junhui dan dibalas oleh senyuman lebar dan sapaan oleh keduanya. Junhui berbicara pada penjaga _backstage_ yang kebetulan adalah teman satu kelasnya. Teman Junhui itu memperbolehkannya dan juga Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam _backstage_.

"Wonwoo–ya, Junhui–ya."

Wonwoo dan Junhui menoleh, mendapati Jihoon tengah duduk disebuah kursi dengan gitar dipangkuannya. Wonwoo tersenyum dan berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Jihoon. Junhui berjalan, mengikuti dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kalian disini? Tidak ingin melihat penampilanku dan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, Hoon. Aku ingin melihatmu dan yang lain disini, memberi semangat mungkin?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" dengus Jihoon.

Junhui terkekeh, "Hei, kau melihat _dance_ Soonyoung?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Jihoon. "Pemuda sipit dan berisik itu benar–benar menari dengan sangat baik. Dia benar–benar _all in_ dalam menari, bahkan setiap malam dia masih berlatih di kamar. Dan itu membuatku kesal."

"Won– _hyung_!"

Belum sempat Wonwoo dan Junhui membalas perkataan Jihoon, seseorang memanggil Wonwoo dengan nada yang semangat. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu adalah Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, yang kini sedang berlari menghampiri tempat Wonwoo. Junhui menggeleng maklum melihat kelakuan Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum saat Mingyu berlari kecil untuk memeluknya, "Hei, Gyu."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku jika kau datang ke _backstage_ , _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak berpikir akan kemari, tapi Junhui mengajakku—dan disinilah aku." jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih tak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Jihoon mendengus—ia menarik baju bagian belakang Mingyu agar ia melepaskan tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu memang lebih besar dari Jihoon, tapi ketika Jihoon sudah memukul pantatnya dengan gitar ditangannya mau tak mau Mingyu melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Jihoon tidak suka, namun dibalas tatapan tajam oleh si pemuda Lee.

"Wonwoo–ya, kita harus kembali. Sebentar lagi Jihoon dan Mingyu akan tampil." ujar Junhui.

"Kau benar," Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu, ia mengusap pundak Mingyu dengan gerakan lembut. "Aku pergi dulu ya, aku harus melihat _stage_ mu dan Jihoon."

"Hyung, jangan pergi." Mingyu merajuk.

Jihoon menepuk kepala Mingyu, "Diam kau."

Junhui dan Wonwoo tertawa melihat wajah Mingyu yang semakin tertekuk. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dan Jihoon sekilas, begitu juga dengan Junhui. Keduanya memberi ucapan semangat pada Mingyu dan Jihoon sebelum benar–benar pergi dari sana. Mereka berjalan beriringan, berdesakan dengan banyak orang untuk kembali berdiri didepan panggung. Junhui menggandeng lengan Wonwoo agar keduanya tak terpisah.

"Disini saja, Won."

Keduanya memilih tempat di sayap kiri panggung. Beberapa menit setelah sampai sana, perwakilan kelas Junhui tampil. Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu dan Jihoon naik keatas panggung, diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya. Mingyu membawa sebuah gitar bass berwarna hitam dan Jihoon membawa stick drum. Wonwoo tersenyum melihatnya. Ia dan Mingyu sering bermain dengan bass atau gitar jika dirumah—tentu saja keduanya milik Jihoon.

"Wah, Mingyu benar–benar tampan." ujar Junhui.

Wonwoo dalam hati menyetujui perkataan Junhui. Jika Mingyu sedang dalam mode manja dan kekanakan, ia akan menjadi seorang adik yang manis dan lucu—terkadang juga menyebalkan. Namun, jika Mingyu sedang diam dan serius melakukan sesuatu, dia benar–benar terlihat tampan dan keren. Disaat seperti itu, Mingyu bukan lagi adik yang manis, namun lelaki idaman semua wanita.

Lantunan musik kembali terdengar. Junhui dan Wonwoo diam menikmati setiap nada yang diciptakan oleh band Jihoon yang kini beraksi diatas panggung. Junhui juga bernyanyi mengikuti lagu, dan Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama. Mata Wonwoo tak bisa lepas dari Mingyu yang tampak berlipat lebih menawan dari biasanya. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya satu detik pun dari Mingyu. Seakan–akan Mingyu memilikki magnet tak kasat mata yang dapat menarik Wonwoo. Tapi, Wonwoo tidak keberatan—ia suka memandangi Mingyu.

.

.

"Sepertinya otakku benar–benar akan meledak." Soonyoung menggeram. Ia membenturkan kepalanya pada meja berkali–kali. Jihoon yang ada disebelahnya memukul pundak pemuda itu, menyuruhnya untuk bangun. "Tidak, Jihoon—otakku sudah tidak muat."

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Maka dari itu jangan isi otak kecilmu dengan hal–hal yang tidak berguna, Tuan Kwon."

Junhui tertawa, "Sepertinya Jihoon benar kali ini, Soon."

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Junhui tidak suka. Sudah dua minggu mereka disibukkan dengan ujian–ujian yang datang silih berganti. Satu bulan lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir, dan mereka belajar bersama seperti biasa. Mereka berlima menjadikan ruang tamu rumah yang mereka tempati bersama menjadi sebuah ruang belajar dengan buku yang menumpuk disana–sini.

Mingyu yang membaca buku sembari tidur dengan paha Wonwoo sebagai bantalan, menoleh kearah Soonyoung. "Soonyoung– _hyung_ , berhentilah bermain _game_ dan mulailah belajar dengan baik."

"Yak." Soonyoung melempar bantal sofa kearah Mingyu—tepat pada wajah Mingyu. "Kau itu pintar, makanya bisa mengatakan seperti itu."

"Maka dari itu kau harus belajar, Kwon." Jihoon kembali memukul Soonyoung, "Sudahlah, abaikan saja Mingyu. Ayahmu menghubungiku, beliau mengatakan aku harus membantumu belajar lagi kali ini."

Soonyoung melempar senyuman manis pada Jihoon, "Kau memang terbaik, Jihoon– _ah_."

Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Soonyoung. Ia merangkak naik keatas sofa, menyamankan dirinya disana. Sedangkan Wonwoo bersandar pada sofa dengan buku ditangan kirinya dan sebuah pensil di tangan kanannya—oh ya, jangan lupakan Mingyu yang masih tertidur dipahanya.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu bagunlah. Tidak baik membaca dengan tidur seperti itu, dan kau membuat paha Wonwoo kebas." cerocos Jihoon dengan galaknya. Ia memukul kepala Mingyu dengan pensil diatangannya, membuat Mingyu berteriak kesakitan.

Mingyu bangun, tak lagi tidur dipaha Wonwoo. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka pada Jihoon, namun Jihoon tak peduli dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan. Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Mingyu yang memasang wajah kesal. Ia tersenyum, menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk tidur disana lagi. Belum sampai Mingyu kembali merebahkan kepalanya, Jihoon sudah memukul yang lebih muda.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita keluar." Mingyu berujar pada Wonwoo. "Aku ingin membeli es krim dan camilan."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia meletakkan pensilnya ditengah–tengah buku sebagai penanda. Kemudian menaruh buku itu didekat Jihoon, "Aku dan Mingyu akan keluar ke _mini market_ , apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya, "Aku ingin es krim stroberi satu ember, kepalaku panas sekali."

"Sepertinya aku ingin _snack_ seperti biasa, Won." ujar Jihoon.

"Dan Junhui– _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu.

Junhui menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak ingin apapun. Kita masih memilikki camilan yang cukup."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kemudian keluar dari rumah setelah sebelumnya mreka mengambil dompet milik masing–masing. Mini market terletak tak jauh dari rumah mereka, hanya perlu berjalan lima menit dan mereka sudah sampai disana. Wonwoo berjalan menuju rak–rak makanan kecil sedangkan Mingyu memilih es krim yang ia inginkan dan juga titipan Soonyoung. Mingyu mengambil dua cone es krim rasa vanila dan coklat, juga satu ember es krim stroberi pesanan Soonyoung dan memasukannya pada keranjang belanja. Ia kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih berkutat di rak–rak makanan ringan.

"Ambil saja dua–duanya, _hyung_. Bagaimanapun kita berlima pasti akan memakannya, apalagi Soonyoung– _hyung_."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Kau benar."

Wonwoo mengambil beberapa makanan ringan yang biasanya ada dirumah mereka. Menaruh bungkusan–bungkusan itu pada keranjang belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Mingyu. Keduanya berjalan menuju kasir _mini market_. Mingyu meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya diatas meja kasir untuk dihitung. Mingyu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dan memberikannya pada penjaga kasir. Wonwoo mengambil satu kantong plastik untuk ia bawa, begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Keduanya berjalan keluar _mini market_ itu.

"Oh ya," Mingyu merogoh kantong plastik yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan dua cone es krim yang ia beli tadi. Ia memberikan satu untuk Wonwoo, dan satu untuknya. "Vanila untukmu, _hyung_."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Gyu."

Mingyu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, kembali ke rumah mereka. Suasana diluar rumah memang sedang panas–panasnya karena sudah musim panas. Wonwoo dapat melihat es krim yang ada ditangannya mulai meleleh, ia segera menjilatinya dengan cepat. Mingyu yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan—pasalnya Wonwoo menjilati es krim itu dengan serampangan sehingga ada noda es krim yang tertinggal disekitar bibirnya. Mingyu memegang pundak Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu berhenti.

"Ada noda es krim dibibirmu, _hyung_." ujar Mingyu. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap noda es krim pada bibir Wonwoo. Setelah selesai, ia mengembangkan senyuman manis. "Serkarang sudah hilang."

Wonwoo menggumamkan terima kasih sebagai balasannya. Keduanya kembali berjalan, namun Mingyu lagi–lagi menghentikan langkah Wonwoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua menurut saja ketika Mingyu menarik tangannya untuk duduk dibangku taman yang terletak 100 meter dari rumah mereka.

"Kenapa disini? Kita harus segera pulang, atau kita akan dimarahi Jihoon, Mingyu– _ya_." ujar Wonwoo. "Belum lagi es krim Soonyoung yang pasti sudah mulai meleleh sekarang, mengingat udara sangat panas."

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya, "Sebentar saja, _hyung_. Jika dirumah aku pasti dimarahi karena bermanja–manja padamu, terutama oleh Jihoon– _hyung_. Sebentar saja sampai es krim kita habis."

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, menyetujui keinginan Mingyu. "Baiklah."

Mingyu menghabiskan es krimnya, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Beberapa orang sedang duduk atau berjalan–jalan di taman tersebut. Ada juga anak kecil yang sedang bermain pasir dengan sang Ibu. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya, sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau es krimnya meleleh, mengotori tangannya.

" _Hyung_." panggilan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo sedikit terperanjat dari duduknya. Wonwoo menoleh kearah yang lebih muda, "Es krim milikmu meleleh, _hyung_."

"Ah," Wonwoo melihat jemarinya yang kotor karena lelehan es krim. "Aku tidak membawa tisu."

Mingyu bangkit, "Akan aku belikan tisu, _hyung_. Jadi, tunggu disini sebentar dan jangan kemana–mana."

Belum sempat Wonwoo menolak, Mingyu sudah berlari menuju mini market yang tadi mereka datangi. Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh dengan senyuman tipis. Ia kemudian kembali menjilat es krimnya yang sudah hampir habis, meneguk sisa–sisa lelehan es krim yang masih tertinggal di cone–nya. Sampai es krim itu benar–benar habis, Wonwoo membuangnya kedalam tempat sampah disebelah kirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu datang dengan satu kantong plastik kecil ditangan kanannya.

"Ini, _hyung_ —aku membelikanmu tisu basah dan tisu kering."

Mingyu mengeluarkan tisu basah dengan aroma yang wangi. Ia mengusap tangan Wonwoo dengan satu lembar tisu basah dan kemudian dengan tisu kering agar tidak lengket. Wonwoo hanya diam tak menyela pekerjaan Mingyu. Matanya menatap wajah Mingyu yang tengah fokus membersihkan tangannya. Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang sempurna pada bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu bagaimana cara membuat Wonwoo berdebar.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan sekolah, seperti biasa selalu ramai. Auditorium sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa tingkat akhir yang akan melepaskan almamater mereka dan menjadi mahasiswa. Tak lupa dengan wali murid yang juga berdatangan memenuhi kursi–kursi auditorium. Junhui, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo dan juga Mingyu lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan—jangan tanyakan Mingyu, dia pemuda yang cerdas, ia adalah lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Disamping orangtua Mingyu, tak ada yang lebih bahagia selain Wonwoo. Ia menjadi orang pertama yang memeluk Mingyu ketika ia diumumkan sebagai lulusan terbaik—diikuti oleh Soonyoung, Junhui dan Jihoon.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Masih tetap gugup?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan. Ia meremas kedua tangannya di paha, "Rasanya aku benar–benar akan meledak disini, Junhui– _hyung_."

Junhui melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Mingyu, "Lakukan seperti yang sudah kau pelajari seminggu ini, Gyu."

Karena Mingyu menjadi lulusan terbaik satu angkatan, ia akan naik keatas podium dan membawakan pidato sebagai perwakilan teman satu angkatannya. Mingyu memang sudah berlatih selama satu minggu sebelum upacara kelulusan, tapi ia tak bisa menutupi rasa kegugupannya. Hei, dia akan dilihat oleh banyak orang—bahkan oleh guru–guru dan juga wali murid seluruh kelas tiga.

"Jangan gugup, Mingyu– _ya_. Jika kau gugup semuanya akan berantakan." Wonwoo yang berada disebelah kiri Mingyu berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu. Ia menepuk pundak Mingyu beberapa kali, mencoba untuk memberikan semangat pada yang lebih muda. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Yak, kau biasanya berisik sekali, sekarang jadi diam—dan itu mengerikan," Jihoon dengan kata–kata pedasnya seperti biasa. "Kau sudah latihan hingga seluruh penjuru rumah hafal dengan pidatomu."

"Jihoon _ie_ memang benar–benar memilikki cara lain untuk menyemangati seseorang," ujar Soonyoung yang dihadiahi pukulan keras pada lengannya, "Ah, sakit, Jihoon _ie_."

Mingyu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Menarik nafas berkali–kali untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Wonwoo yang melihat hal itu meraih tangan Mingyu, ia menggenggam tangan besar pemuda itu untuk mencoba menenangkannya. Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo, memberikan senyuman tipis—namun, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Upacara kelulusan sekolah mereka sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Beberapa menit lagi Mingyu harus naik keatas podium untuk memberikan pidato.

"Hei, Mingyu– _ya_ , kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau sudah berlatih lama, dan hari ini pasti akan berhasil." Wonwoo tersenyum pada Mingyu. Jemarinya mengusap tangan Mingyu yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Saat itulah nama Mingyu dipanggil. Wonwoo melemparkan senyumannya pada Mingyu, dan juga sebuah remasan pada tangannya—seakan–akan mengatakan semuanya akan baik–baik saja. Mingyu membalas senyuman Wonwoo saat pemuda yang lebih tua melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Mingyu. Mingyu berdiri, ia berjalan melewati berpuluh–puluh kursi yang terisi penuh. Seluruh atensi berada padanya, seakan–akan ia adalah pusat dunia. Mingyu melangkah di anak tangga panggung dengan hati–hati, kemudian berjalan menuju podium.

Tepuk tangan memenuhi auditorium itu saat Mingyu sudah berdiri dibelakang podium. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mingyu melempar senyuman tipis. "Halo, semua." Suara Mingyu bergetar karena gugup, namun ia meneruskan ucapannya. "Selamat, kalian sudah lulus menengah atas. Selama tiga tahun kalian belajar disebuah gedung tinggi yang menamai dirinya sebagai sekolah, dan sekarang kalian akan meninggalkannya."

Mingyu dapat melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya diantara ratusan orang yang datang. Ayah dan Ibunya mengulas senyum bangga pada Mingyu, hal itu membuat Mingyu bahagia. Pandangannya kemudian berganti kepada keempat _hyung_ yang selama ini menemaninya. Tak berbeda dari kedua orangtuanya, keempat _hyung_ –nya juga bangga atas apa yang Mingyu raih.

Mingyu melanjutkan, "Disetiap waktu selalu ada kemungkinan kita dikeluarkan, atau keluar dari sekolah ini. Namun, kita tidak melakukannya—kita ada disini sekarang, menghadiri upacara kelulusan kita bersama _songsaengnim_ dan kedua orangtua kita, tentunya dengan seluruh teman seperjuangan kita." Sekali lagi Mingyu menatap seluruh wajah yang duduk dihadapannya, "Kita sudah berjuang selama ini, selamat kalian berhasil." Mingyu menyelesaikan pidatonya dengan membungkuk pada semua orang. Setelah itu ia kembali turun dari panggung diiringi oleh tepuk tangan yang meriah disetiap langkah menuju tempatnya.

Junhui menepuk pundak Mingyu dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tak lupa Soonyoung yang memeluk Mingyu dan mengucapkan _'kau keren'_ pada adiknya itu. Jihoon hanya tersenyum singkat dan menepuk lengannya pelan, namun Mingyu tahu jika Jihoon sama senangnya dengan yang lain. Lain lagi dengan Wonwoo, pemuda itu mengangkat kedua jempolnya dengan senyuman lebar—ralat, sangat lebar.

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, Mingyu dan keempat _hyung_ –nya berpisah untuk menemui orangtua masing–masing. Mingyu berbincang sebentar pada kedua orangtuanya, tak lupa untuk berfoto. Ibu Mingyu memeluk anak laki–lakinya dan mengucapkan selamat juga kebanggaan yang menggebu. Mingyu membalas pelukan Ibunya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah datang.

"Aku sudah berjanji dengan _hyungdeul_ , kalau aku harus menemui mereka. Ibu dan Ayah tunggu aku di kafe seberang, aku akan segera kesana." Mingyu memeluk kedua orangtuanya sebentar kemudian berlalu.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru, mencari dimana keberadaan _hyung_ –nya (ralat, ia mencari keberadaan Wonwoo sebenarnya). Ada suatu hal yang harus ia katakan pada _hyung_ tersayangnya itu. Mata Mingyu menangkap keberadaan Wonwoo yang tengah berjalan berdua dengan Junhui. Mingyu mengembangkan senyumannya, ia berlari kecil menuju keduanya.

"Mingyu– _ya_." panggilan seseorang membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. "Bisakah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"

Mingyu menatap seorang gadis yang tengah mengulurkan spidol tinta emas padanya. Ah, Mingyu ingat—dia gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu di tahun kedua. Mingyu melemparkan senyuman tipis kemudian mengangguk. Ia meraih uluran spidol gadis itu, "Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

Gadis itu menunjuk ujung kemejanya, "Disini."

Tangan Mingyu membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada ujung kemeja gadis itu, kemudian mengembalikan spidol ditangannya. Si gadis mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian pergi dari sana. Mingyu kembali mencari Wonwoo dan Junhui yang sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia bertanya pada beberapa temannya, mereka mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo dan Junhui berjalan menuju taman sekolah. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Mingyu berlari kecil ke taman sekolah. Senyuman manis tak pernah sekalipun menghilang dari wajahnya, mengingat apa yang ia punya untuk Wonwoo.

Saat Mingyu sampai disana, ia melihat Junhui tengah berbincang dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu mendekat, hanya selangkah, karena setelahnya ia berhenti. Matanya menatap setiap pergerakan Junhui. Pemuda Cina itu meraih tangan Wonwoo, matanya menatap mata Wonwoo dengan intens. Mingyu mengira tidak ada yang ganjil, hingga suara Junhui memecah keheningan.

"Wonwoo– _ya_ , aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak tahun kedua." Junhui tersenyum, "Apakah… apakah kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

Mingyu merasakan dunia runtuh seketika. Junhui menyukai Wonwoo, Junhui mencintai Wonwoo. Batinnya mengatakan mungkin semua ini hanya mimpi, namun matanya melihat secara langsung, telinganya mendengar pernyataan cinta Junhui. Mata Mingyu berkedut dan ia semakin sesak nafas ketika Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Junhui.

Hati Mingyu hancur berkeping–keping melihat keduanya merengkuh satu sama lain. Bukan ini yang ingin Mingyu lihat. Mingyu ingin berada di posisi Junhui sekarang, Mingyu ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memendam perasaan pada Wonwoo bahkan sebelum Junhui. Ia sudah jatuh pada pesona Wonwoo saat pertama kali matanya bertatapan dengan mata Wonwoo. Mingyu pikir selama ini Wonwoo tahu seluruh perlakuannya pada pemuda itu yang berbeda pada _hyung_ –nya yang lain. Ia pikir Wonwoo mengerti bahwa Wonwoo memilikki tempat spesial dihati Mingyu. Wonwoo berbeda dengan Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Junhui—ia berusaha untuk memperlihatkannya pada Wonwoo, tapi ternyata Wonwoo tak menangkap perasaannya.

Mingyu kembali menatap Junhui dan Wonwoo yang kini sudah tertawa bersama sebelum membalikkan badannya. Mingyu sudah kalah bahkan sebelum berperang—ah tidak, Mingyu kalah _saat_ berperang. Kaki Mingyu membawanya kembali pada keramaian dan hiruk pikuk siswa kelas tiga. Jihoon yang melihat Mingyu segera menghampirinya. Jihoon menepuk pundak Mingyu, ia terkejut ketika melihat mata Mingyu yang menyiratkan kehancuran.

"Mingyu– _ya_ , kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu mengulas senyum miris, "Aku kalah, _hyung_." Suara Mingyu terdengar sangat lirih, namun Jihoon masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku kalah."

Satu hal yang Mingyu sadari kali ini—dalam percintaan, sebuah perbuatan memang penting dan perbuatan mencerminkan keseriusan. Namun, diantaranya ada sebuah kata yang harus diucapkan, yaitu 'Aku mencintaimu.'

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

 **Sanni's Note**

Dalam otakku cuma ada Meanie, Meanie dan Meanie. Jangan kaget ketika aku cuma upload ff Meanie beberapa bulan ini. _I ship them so hard_ :""")

Aku tidak tahu ff ini bagaimana dan kenapa bisa kayak gini. Bagian pertama ff ini aku tulis udah dua bulan lalu, dan aku teruskan hari ini (karena hari ini Meanie kembali bersatu) aku tulis khusus buat kalian semua. Semoga kalian suka /kisshug/

 **P.S :** **NO EDIT**. Besok pagi aku edit, jadi typo bertebaran hahaha

 **P.S.S :** Aku gak bisa bikin judul yang bagus maafkeun

 _Last, mind to review?_

* * *

 _ **Nganjuk, July 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


End file.
